Hungry for you
by DarkPheonix 666
Summary: After a satisfying night of passionate sex with his lover, England wants to do something more romantic. But Spain has other ideas instead. Lemon, SPUK, Yaoi, Fluff, *Oneshot* SpainxEngland, Seme Spain, Uke England


**Another SPUK fanfic, but this time Yaoi**

 **Its the morning after a night of love, England wants to do something romantic but Spain has other ideas**

 **Please review, follow and favourite**

 **DarkPheonix666**

England collapsed onto the pillows breathlessly, gasping for air as his mind came back to reality from his high. His heart racing in his chest, pleasure rushing through him wildly. His cheeks flushed red from the after-sex glow and dazed from the passion of their sex. His mind state euphoric, his mind opened to a new state of being after being satisfied so well.

He couldn't think, he could only lay there completely relaxed and at one with himself. Laughing lightly as he remembered being pleased and treasured by his lover. Being made love to over and over again until his mind went blank and all he could think about was the constant feelings rushing through his body.

Spain really lived up to his name as a nation, making sure to satisfy Arthur in every way possible. Conveying his physical love for the British male in every way he could think of. Touching and kissing every inch of him, removing all the interference completely. Preferring to be completely nude when having sex as it felt more natural than wearing clothes.

Spain had always embraced love and passion, to do what you loved and openly show your desire and attraction to someone. To be unashamed to look upon your lover and appreciate all that they were. Taking the time to appreciate his lovers form and make him know just how highly he thought of him as an individual.

He was rough with Arthur at first, but not enough to hurt him. Simply showing his dominance over his lover and teasing him completely before giving him what he wanted. Showing his hunger and lust for England, showing him just what kind of man he saw him as. But Arthur had to admit, dominant Spain was very sexy and turned him on like hell.

Reminding him of their years as pirates, their sexual tension even stronger than it was now. Feeling Spain's body against his own, hearing his rough voice in his ear. Being afraid yet so turned on at the same time, happily giving Spain control and selfishly asking for more and more attention as time went by.

Spain sighed in satisfaction, laying on his side flashing his chiseled form to England while covered in the sheets between them. Gazing at his lover playfully, mischief dancing through his green eyes. England was always so cute during sex, he said no and complained but secretly loved being teased. But he had expected this by dating a Tsundere, they could never be honest.

He never truly spoke what was on his mind and showed his feelings awkwardly, only warming up and showing open kindness to certain people. But around the person he liked he became awkward stubborn and shy. But he would always carry some traits of his past within him no matter how much time passed.

But he found that adorable, having a stubborn lover meant he had to work hard for England's love. And he had always loved a challenge so their relationship was never boring. England always left him on his toes and could go from being stubborn to playful depending on his mood which Spain loved.

England then smiled at Spain after catching his breath, wearing a fond expression "So, what shall we do now love?" he asked curiously. In all honesty, he would love to get breakfast somewhere. All that intense exercise had made him awfully hungry, his stomach needing to be filled. Besides, it wasn't often he visited Spain's country due to work and such.

Spain smiled, truthfully, he wanted to spend more time in bed. To spend endless hours doing nothing but getting lost in each others arms and whispering sweet nothings to each other. He loved being close to England, to feel his body against his own, feeling his breathing and heartbeat.

He then slowly began to trail his fingers across his lover's skin playfully. Touching his hips and muscles affectionately, the same body he had so lovingly embraced earlier. England shivered at Spain's gentle touch, he knew Spain was teasing him with a hopeful round two. But he needed time to recover from it all, his body still worn out.

Desperately, he tried to find a way to distract him from sex. He didn't think his body would be able to handle much more, he was just too physically drained. He then turned to Spain nervously, sweat beading around his forehead "W… We could go out for breakfast?" he suggested hopefully.

Spain smirked, his scary side starting to show "Why would I want to go out when I could eat you Inglaterra?" he teased. Arthur looked so delicious right now, he was finding it hard to hold back. Maybe they could bring a little food into the mix, he wondered if England had a problem with being covered in chocolate.

England panicked, he could hear the lustful hunger in Spain's tone. He was really serious about going another round, but he had to try and distract him or change his mind. "We could go to the market or beach?" England suggested again his tone more anxious. He had always wanted to try some of the local restaurants in his lover's great nation.

Spain chuckled, he was really putting up a fight here, wasn't he? How cute. Why didn't he just be a good boy and be honest about how he felt? "But that would mean other people would get to see your blushing face" he teased defiantly. He didn't want anyone else to see England looking as cute as he did now.

It would just make him jealous, Arthur was his lover thus only he could see his more intimate expressions. He was the only person allowed to see Arthur looking as cute as he would now, or people would want him for themselves. And he had no intention of sharing Arthur or ever letting him go for that matter.

England began to move away, aware he was losing the battle here. Spain was really serious about spending an entire morning doing nothing but having sex. "W… We could…" he stammered nervously. He was running out of ideas here for excuses to get out of this situation and find something else to occupy the spaniard.

Spain then wrapped his arms around England playfully making the latter shiver with delight as his hands roamed across his skin. He wanted his dessert as he was hungry for more. "Inglaterra, I'm still hungry" he teased. He wanted more of England's body, he was just so delicious. Wanting to hear more sweet moans from the blonde in his arms.

England panicked, aware that he wouldn't be leaving the bedroom any time soon. Now a prisoner in the tightly bound grasp of his Spanish boyfriend as he started to kiss his back. But he had a feeling he wouldn't be able to walk for a while either at this rate.


End file.
